Fast And Slow
by usernamesarecool
Summary: Smosh/AmazingPhil/danisnotonfire: Ian/Anthony, Dan/Phil. Ian and Anthony ask Dan and Phil to come to L.A. to film a video with them, but Ian has a secret plan.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." Dan was pacing back and forth across the hotel room, running his fingers through his hair nervously. "Oh my _God_."

Phil smiled, rolling his eyes affectionately at his boyfriend. "Calm down, Dan. You'll give yourself a panic attack."

Dan sighed, stopped pacing, and dropped down on the bed next to Phil.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous. We're going to meet Smosh, for fuck's sake! I'm going to meet…" he trailed off, blushing. "Sorry."

Phil just grinned. "Go on, say it."

"I'm going to meet _Anthony fucking Padilla!_" Dan nearly shouted, jumping up from the bed and resuming his pacing. "I'm going to sound like an idiot when I talk to him, I just know it. He's going to laugh at me, and probably Tweet about how stupid I am, and... and…" He groaned, sitting down again. "I can't do this."

Phil squeezed his hand. "It'll be fine, Dan."

"Why do they even want to make a video with us, anyway? They're like the kings of Youtube and we're just… you know… _us_. I can't even act!"

"You're not that bad an actor," Phil replied, shrugging. "Besides, they must have liked something about you, or they wouldn't have asked us to come all the way to L.A. to film a video with them."

Dan nodded. "I know. I'm just… nervous. I mean, it's _Anthony Padilla._"

Phil laughed. "I know, Dan." He was more than aware of Dan's crush on Anthony. He wasn't jealous or bothered by it; in fact, he thought it was cute. He'd already given Dan permission to do whatever he wanted if Anthony decided to make a move on him. But really, what were the chances of that happening?

-x-

Ian flopped happily onto the hotel bed, kicking off his shoes. "Fuck yeah," he sighed. "It's so nice to be back in L.A. again."

"It is nice," Anthony agreed, sitting down next to him. "But, uh, isn't L.A. a little inconvenient for shooting a video? Especially since our crew is still in Sacramento?" A knowing smirk played across his face.

Ian grinned. "Okay, you caught me. But come on, did you ever really think this was about making a video?"

"Of course not," Anthony replied, still smirking. He pushed Ian down onto the bed, straddling his hips. "And that," he whispered, swiftly unbuttoning Ian's shirt, "is why you're the best boyfriend ever."

"I like to think so," Ian teased. He pulled Anthony in for a kiss, their lips moving together excitedly. Anthony began to fumble with Ian's belt, but Ian stopped him.

"Not right now," he breathed, lips brushing against Anthony's earlobe. "Save your energy for tonight."

Anthony grinned. "Ooh, you have a plan?"

Ian smirked. "I always have a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Ian finished blowdrying his hair and ran a hand over his cleanly-shaven face, making sure he hadn't missed any spots while shaving. Once satisfied with his appearance, he dropped his towel and wandered out of the bathroom, completely naked.

He walked into the bedroom area of the hotel room, where Anthony was sat on the bed, tying the laces of his canvas sneakers. Ian looked approvingly over Anthony's outfit – a navy blue button-up shirt unbuttoned over a white t-shirt, paired with black skinny jeans. He couldn't resist stepping between Anthony's legs to straighten his collar.

"You look nice," he murmured, letting his fingertips linger on Anthony's chest.

Anthony smirked, his eyes travelling over Ian's naked body. "Look who's talking."

Ian grinned and pulled Anthony in for a kiss, biting gently at his lower lip. He moaned appreciatively as Anthony's hands reached down to cup his ass, squeezing softly.

"You should get dressed," Anthony murmured against his lips.

"I really should," Ian replied, kissing along Anthony's jawline. Anthony's breath stuttered as Ian's teeth grazed his neck. He pulled away, shaking his head.

"Okay, you are way too naked and _way_ too attractive for me to resist right now," he said, laughing. "I'm supposed to be 'saving my energy for tonight', remember?"

Ian sighed. "Whose stupid idea was that, again?"

"Yours," Anthony replied, grinning. "Now get dressed. We have to meet Dan and Phil at the restaurant downstairs in half an hour."

Ian laughed. "Okay, okay, fine."

-x-

Phil watched, trying to hide his smile, as Dan changed shirts for the third time.

"It would look pathetic if I wore a Smosh shirt," Dan muttered to himself as he pulled off his Charlie The Drunk Guinea Pig t-shirt. "I need something nicer." He rummaged through his suitcase, finally pulling out a white dress shirt. He slipped it on, only to tear it off again before he'd even finished buttoning it up.

"Too formal," he muttered. "Jesus, this is hard."

Phil sighed, laughing slightly. He grabbed Dan's suitcase away from him, despite his panicked protests, and pulled out a plain gray V-neck t-shirt.

"Wear this," he said simply, tossing the shirt at Dan.

"This? But... it's so –"

"Just put it on," Phil said firmly. Dan pulled the shirt over his head, sighing loudly.

"Oh," he said, staring into the mirror. "That doesn't look bad, actually."

Phil laughed. "I told you," he said. "You look great." He stepped forward, locking his arms around Dan's waist and pulling him in for a kiss. He could feel Dan's heart pounding against his chest.

"Don't be so nervous," he said, kissing Dan's bottom lip gently. "They'll love you." His lips travelled over to the corner of Dan's mouth, pressing a soft kiss there too. "_I_ love you."

"I love you too," Dan exhaled, turning his head to meet Phil's lips fully. Phil smiled into the kiss, cupping the sides of Dan's face as he pulled him in closer.

Suddenly, a shrill beeping filled the air.

"Shit!" Dan cried, jumping away and pulling out his phone. "That's my alarm. We have to meet Anthony and Ian at the restaurant, come on!"

"You set an alarm on your phone?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to be late!" Dan protested, nearly tripping over his own feet in an attempt to get his shoes on quickly. "Come on, let's go!"

Phil rolled his eyes, smiling. "Alright, alright. We wouldn't want to be a whole minute late or anything."

Dan glared at him, but a grin was twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Oh, shut up. Now let's _go_."

Phil laughed and shoved Dan out of the hotel room, following him and locking the door behind them.

-x-

"We should get going soon," Anthony observed, glancing at the clock on the bedside table.

Ian nodded as he finished buttoning up his shirt. "How do I look?"

"Sexy as hell," Anthony replied, nodding appreciatively.

Ian grinned, pulling Anthony over to stand beside him so that the mirror showed both of their reflections. "We do look pretty good, don't we?"

"I'd say," Anthony replied. "Do you think they'll say yes?"

A mischievous smile spread across Ian's face. "I know they will."

-x-

Dan's fingers were tapping impatiently on the tablecloth and he craned his neck toward the entrance of the restaurant.

"Dan, relax," Phil said, squeezing Dan's hand. It was partially a gesture of comfort, and partially just a way to stop the tapping before it drove him insane.

"What if they don't show up?" Dan whined.

Phil shook his head. "Come on, Dan, it's only ten past seven. They'll be here."

Dan sighed. "I know. I'm just so nervous. I mean, it's _Anthony Padilla_."

"Trust me," said a voice from behind them, "there's need to be nervous about meeting me."

Dan let out a little squeaking noise, and Phil spun around in his chair so fast that he nearly fell over.

Ian and Anthony were standing behind them, holding hands and smiling.

"Sorry we're late," Ian said, walking around the table and sliding into the chair across from Phil. Anthony did the same, sitting across from Dan. "So... dinner?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So, are you two a couple?"

Phil jumped slightly at the question. For the past ten minutes, Ian and Anthony had been talking about how nice it was to be back in L.A. and how they'd like to visit England; nothing remotely personal. But now, Anthony was smiling at them expectantly, waiting for an answer. Phil wasn't quite sure what to say; he and Dan hadn't prepared for that kind of question. They weren't exactly open about their relationship, outside of their close friends and families.

Thankfully, it was Dan who answered. "Yeah, we are," he said, smiling. He made it seem so easy; Phil wished that he could be more like that. He was always overthinking things. Dan just jumped straight in and said whatever he wanted.

"We're together too," Ian was saying, gesturing to himself and Anthony. "If you hadn't guessed that already."

Phil was pretty sure that even the most oblivious of people could have guessed it. Some kind of energy seemed to radiate between them, hot and crackling, and their glances seemed to contain entire conversations. Even their movements were in sync. He'd never seen two people so connected with one another.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Ian asked.

"Almost a year," Phil replied, smiling at Dan.

"It'll be a year in September," Dan confirmed, nodding. "What about you two?"

"Seven years," Anthony said casually.

Phil's eyes widened. "Seven? Wow, that's quite a while."

"It doesn't seem that long," Ian replied, grinning. "It feels like it was just yesterday that our drunken seventeen-year-old selves were making out for the first time."

"So that's how you two got together?" Dan asked.

Ian nodded, laughing. "Not that romantic, I know. But it all worked out in the long run." He smiled up at Anthony, who kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"How about you?" Anthony asked. "Any crazy drunken stories involved in you guys getting together?"

Dan shook his head. "Phil just asked me out on a date one day," he replied.

"Very awkwardly," Phil added, laughing. "But hey, I still got the guy. I think that gives me some awesome points."

"Of course it does," Dan replied, squeezing his hand. Phil smiled.

"Whoa, we're almost finished eating!" Ian said. "We should go find the waiter and make sure he splits up the bills properly! Phil, can you come with me?"

"Um," Phil replied, but Ian didn't wait for an answer; he grabbed Phil's arm, pulling him through the restaurant.

"Sorry about that," Ian said, once they were out of sight of the table. "I needed to talk to you alone. Can we go to the bathroom for a second?"

"Uhh, sure," Phil replied, confused. He followed Ian into the men's bathroom. Once inside, Ian smiled at him.

"I'm going to ask you something," he said. "And all I ask is that you don't freak out and punch me, okay?"

"I'm not exactly the punching type," Phil replied, wrinkling his brow in confusion. "But sure, I won't freak out. Go ahead."

Ian nodded. "It's about Dan. He has a bit of a crush on Anthony, doesn't he?"

Phil's eyes widened. "Is that what this is about? I swear, he would never try anything. You don't have to worry about him making a move on Anthony. I mean, yes, he has a crush on him, but he loves me, and he respects you, and he would never..." he trailed off when he realized that Ian was laughing.

"I didn't think he would," Ian replied, grinning. "Actually, what I wanted to talk about was kind of the opposite of that."

Phil blushed. "Oh. Okay." He gestured awkwardly for Ian to continue.

Ian stepped a little closer to Phil. Phil swallowed nervously; Ian was attractive. More than attractive, even. He was close enough that Phil could smell his cologne. The scent was almost dizzying.

"So," Ian said softly, "what if Anthony was to make a move on Dan?"

Phil blinked, puzzled. "What?"

Ian smiled. "Anthony and I heard about Dan's crush, long before we actually met you two. And we're kind of... interested."

Phil was still confused. "I'm sorry, I don't get it."

Ian bit his lip. "Okay, this is the part where you hopefully don't freak out and punch me," he said carefully. "What I'm asking is... well, for you to give your permission to let Anthony have sex with Dan."

Phil's mouth dropped open. "Have sex with...? My boyfriend and... and your boyfriend."

Ian nodded. "You don't have to say yes," he said hurriedly. "If you're not completely okay with it, then Anthony and I won't mention it to Dan, and he'll never know about this. I won't pressure you to make any sort of decision. It's just... well, we thought it would be fun."

Phil was still struggling to wrap his head around the idea. "So after dinner, they'll just go off somewhere and... you know...?"

Ian shook his head. "No, no, no," he said, grinning. "I guess I left out the best part."

"And that is?"

Ian smirked. "You and I get to watch."

Phil was surprised by the wave of arousal that swept through his body at the thought. He couldn't deny that Anthony was hot, and the thought of him in bed with Dan... His face flushed with pleasure just thinking about it.

"I... I..." he stuttered. Was he really considering going through with this? Sure, he'd given Dan permission to do whatever he wanted if Anthony made a move on him, but they'd been half-joking then, convinced that it would never actually happen. This was real.

And yet he found himself far from bothered by the idea.

He bit his lip and nodded. "Okay," he murmured. "I give my permission."

Ian's face broke into a grin. "Fuck yeah!" he cried. "God, this is awesome. Thank you so much." He pulled out his phone. "I'm going to text Anthony and tell him that you said yes. We can wait in here while he talks to Dan about it. He'll text me back when they're done talking, and we can go finish eating." He smirked, and Phil could swear there was a slight hint of seduction in it. "And then we can go upstairs."

Phil nodded, his heart pounding as he waited. He tried to imagine Dan and Anthony's conversation; what would Dan say? Phil found himself supressing the urge to pace nervously. He realized that he would actually be disappointed if Dan said no. He'd had no idea that this side of himself even existed; normally he was far from adventurous in the bedroom. And yet he wanted this more than anything.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ian's phone buzzed loudly. Ian read over the text message.

"Come on," he said, heading for the door. "Let's get back to the table."

"What did he say?" Phil asked, trying to hide his impatience.

Ian looked back at him, grinning. "He said yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Phil grinned at Dan as he and Ian approached the table. Dan smiled back, grabbing Phil's hand as he slid into the chair next to him.

"You're really okay with this?" Dan asked excitedly.

Phil nodded, smiling. "I really am."

"You are the best boyfriend ever," Dan declared. He leaned over and kissed Phil right on the lips. Phil blushed, glad that they were in a dark corner of the restaurant.

He wasn't sure how he managed to sit still for the rest of the meal. His heart was hammering with anticipation and everything around him felt surreal; everything except Dan's hand on his thigh, fingers stroking playfully. The little touches, mixed with the knowledge of what was going to happen after dinner, made him want to explode.

And yet somehow he managed to make normal conversation with the rest of the table, talking about the food and the city and next year's Vidcon.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they were all finished eating. When the bill came, Phil reached for his wallet, but Ian shook his head, smirking.

"We've got it," he said, handing the waiter his credit card. Phil blushed.

"Have a wonderful evening," the waiter said, handing the card back. Phil tried to hide his excitement as he walked away. This was it.

Anthony stood up, stretching his arms in a way that caused his shirt to ride up above his waist, exposing a strip of his toned stomach. Phil bit his lip.

"Ready to go upstairs?" Anthony asked.

"Absolutely," Dan replied, grinning. He turned to Phil. "Are you sure about this?"

Despite the nervous pounding of his heart, Phil felt a grin spreading across his own face to match Dan's. "Absolutely."

-x-

Dan and Phil followed Ian and Anthony through the hallways of the hotel, holding hands and grinning nervously. They'd taken the elevator up to the very top floor, and they seemed to be heading to the very end of the corridor. Sure enough, they turned another corridor, and the hallway ended in a large, ornate door.

"Here we are," Ian said, grinning over his shoulder at them. Anthony pulled out his keycard, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

Phil's jaw dropped as he walked inside. It was the largest hotel room he'd ever been in; the room he was sharing with Dan could have fit inside it at least five times. The spotless white carpet on the floor was thick and soft, and two enormous beds stood in the center of the room, about six feet apart. Against one wall was a black leather sofa. On the opposite wall, double doors stood open, revealing a huge bathroom that included a shower large enough to easily accommodate four people.

"This is your room?" Dan asked incredulously, voicing Phil's own thoughts.

Anthony laughed. "No, we're staying in a regular room downstairs. We got this one just for tonight."

"Just for you guys," Ian added.

"Wow," Phil exhaled.

Anthony smiled. "So, what do you say we put this room to use?"

Dan nodded, grinning. "Just a second." He turned to Phil, eyes shining with excitement. "I love you," he whispered, kissing him deeply. Phil let out a soft moan as Dan's tongue slipped past his lips, teeth colliding heatedly. Phil's hands grasped Dan's hips, pulling him closer until they were chest-to-chest.

"I love you too," he murmured dazedly when they pulled away, and Dan grinned.

Ian and Anthony were smiling at them. Ian gestured wordlessly in the direction of the sofa, and Phil nodded, following him across the room. His head was spinning with excitement and arousal. He couldn't believe that this was really happening, that he was about to watch Dan have sex with Anthony Padilla. The entire situation seemed surreal.

He sat down tentatively next to Ian. Ian smiled at him, a warm, friendly smile.

"Nervous?" he asked softly.

Phil nodded. "A little," he replied. "I just can't believe this is actually happening."

Ian nodded understandingly. "If you start to get uncomfortable with anything that happens, just let me know. No one will hold it against you if you want them to stop, okay?"

Phil smiled. "Thanks, Ian."

Ian grinned. "No problem."

Dan and Anthony were standing next to the nearest bed, facing each other. Anthony was saying something, but he was speaking too softly for Phil to hear. He wondered if Anthony was giving Dan the same speech that Ian had just given him.

He didn't have much time to think about it, because Dan was nodding and grinning and then Anthony was pulling him in for a kiss.

Their lips met, gently at first, but the kiss rapidly grew more heated. Phil waited for the jealousy to come, but it never did; all that he felt were growing waves of arousal, crashing furiously over his body. Anthony grasped at Dan's hips, pulling him closer, and a moan escaped Dan's lips as their crotches pressed together. Phil could feel himself getting hard just from watching them.

Ian glanced over at Phil's wide-eyed expression and grinned. "Liking the show so far?"

Phil could only nod enthusiastically.

Ian smirked. "And this is just the beginning."


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony gripped Dan by the front of his shirt, pulling him closer and whispering into his ear. Phil couldn't make out what he was saying, but apparently it was something good; Dan dropped his head backwards, letting out a low moan as Anthony kissed his neck heatedly.

Phil had to suppress a moan of his own as Anthony tugged Dan's t-shirt over his head, tossing it across the room. Dan's fingers hurriedly unbuttoned Anthony's shirt, sliding it off of his tanned shoulders. Then they were kissing again, mouths open and tongues sliding together, visible even from where Phil sat.

Phil was hard already, almost painfully so. Waves of heat were washing over his body, making his skin tingle with arousal.

Anthony unbuttoned Dan's jeans, tugging them down around his thighs. Dan kicked them off as Anthony dropped his own pants and boxers. Phil couldn't help letting out a small groan at the sight of Anthony's cock. It was a little longer than Dan's, and slightly thicker. Phil's own cock throbbed excitedly at the sight. He was shocked by how much he wanted to see Dan take it.

There was a soft chuckle from beside him, and Phil jumped. He'd almost forgotten that Ian was there.

"Enjoying the view?" Ian asked, grinning. Phil blushed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"Don't be sorry," Ian interrupted, laughing. "I know my boyfriend has a nice body. Besides, I'm totally checking out Dan too."

Phil felt a little glow of pride to be dating a guy that Ian Hecox thought was hot. He turned his eyes back to the bed area just in time to see Dan, now fully naked, sink to his knees in front of Anthony. A soft moan escaped his lips as Dan licked fully up the underside of Anthony's shaft before taking the entire dick into his mouth. Anthony groaned, tangling his hands in Dan's hair and thrusting his hips forward gently.

Phil couldn't help subtly stroking the bulge in his pants. Even the slightest sensation sent dizzying shocks of pleasure through his body. He watched as Dan sucked, swirled his tongue, bobbed his head. He'd never realized until now just how attractive his boyfriend really was.

"Dan..." Anthony moaned, and somehow hearing Anthony moan his boyfriend's name was one of the most arousing things Phil had ever heard. He rubbed his palm along his denim-covered erection, holding back a moan at the sensation.

Anthony gently pulled on Dan's hair. "Wanna fuck you," he murmured, and Dan gave one last lick up his shaft before pulling away excitedly. Anthony kissed him again, biting his bottom lip. There was a playful gleam in his eye as he pulled away.

"On the bed. Hands and knees."

Dan scrambled to obey, positioning himself on his hands and knees on top of the covers, legs spread apart, ass tilted upwards. Anthony grinned, kneeling behind Dan and pressing a soft kiss to his lower back. Dan gasped slightly, arching up into the sensation. Anthony smirked as his lips travelled lower, down Dan's waist to the top of his ass.

Phil realized what was coming at the same time Dan did, and they moaned simultaneously. Phil watched with complete arousal as Anthony used his thumbs to spread Dan's ass cheeks, exposing his entrance.

Anthony leaned down to run his tongue gently over the tight hole, making Dan whimper with pleasure. Anthony seemed to take this as a sign of consent; he slowly pushed his tongue inside, eyes closed in concentration. Dan moaned loudly, pushing his hips back against Anthony's face as Anthony's tongue slid in and out.

Phil heard Ian let out a soft moan beside him. He glanced over and his eyes widened in surprise; Ian had unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out, and was slowly jerking off as he watched Anthony and Dan.

Phil turned away, blushing, as he realized that he was staring at Ian's dick. It was incredibly attractive, but he didn't want Ian to think he was some kind of creep for looking at it. After all, they were just here to watch; they weren't supposed to do anything, were they?

On the bed, Anthony had pulled his mouth away from Dan's ass, and now had two fingers inside him, stretching him out as Dan rocked back against his hand. Dan cried out a sharp "oh!" as Anthony found his spot, and Anthony smirked. He pulled his fingers out and grinned, tearing open a condom wrapper and sliding the condom over his dick. He reached for the already-open lube bottle and coated himself in lube before lining the head of his cock up with Dan's entrance.

"Ready?" he asked, one hand reaching down to stroke Dan's cock gently. Dan nodded.

Phil bit his lip as Anthony slowly slid inside. Dan moaned aloud, spreading his legs further as Anthony's length stretched his sensitive muscles. Soon, Anthony was fully buried inside him.

"That okay?" Anthony murmured.

"Fuck yes," Dan gasped out, hips desperately trying to push back onto Anthony's cock. Anthony smirked and began thrusting slowly in and out.

"Oh God, Anthony," Dan moaned. Phil's cock strained at the fabric of his tight jeans; he desperately wanted to touch himself the way Ian was, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He settled for continuing to rub his palm over the hard bulge in his pants, breath hitching softly with each stroke.

Ian seemed to notice what he was doing, because he laughed softly.

"Don't be shy," he said, his voice thick with arousal. "You're allowed to jerk off, you know."

Phil blushed deeply. "I – I don't know..." he stuttered.

"Here," Ian said, "let me help."

Before Phil could even process what he was saying, Ian was reaching over and unbuttoning his jeans for him. Phil gasped in surprise; Ian's wrist was brushing his dick through the denim with every movement.

"There," Ian murmured as he unzipped Phil's fly, and then suddenly his hand was inside Phil's boxers, wrapping around his dick, and Phil was almost entirely sure that he was moaning Ian's name aloud. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the pleasure; Ian's hand was warm and soft and the friction felt unbelievable.

Over on the bed, Dan and Anthony's moans were filling the air, breathless and passionate among mingled cries of "Harder, harder," and "God, you're so fucking tight". Phil forced his eyes open through the haze of pleasure, watching as Anthony pounded into Dan, both bodies sweating and arching, hair matted and faces flushed. Phil found himself unconsciously thrusting into Ian's hand, but Ian didn't seem to mind; in fact, his eyes were trained on Phil's face, no longer even watching Anthony and Dan. But Phil couldn't tear his gaze away; Dan was beginning to whimper, and Phil knew that meant that he was close. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Dan nearly shouted out, "fuck, Anthony, I'm coming!", shooting ribbons of white onto the bed beneath him.

Anthony's hips began to buck erratically, and that combined with Ian's hand speeding up was all it took to push Phil over the edge. He arched his back as he spilled over Ian's hand, moaning loudly. He blushed as he realized that he had no idea whose name he'd just cried out.

When he managed to focus his attention on the bed again, Anthony was gently pulling out of Dan, tugging the condom off and tossing it into the trash can. Dan collapsed onto the sheets, sighing happily.

Ian slid his hand out of Phil's boxers, grabbing a tissue from the small table next to them to wipe off the mess. Phil noticed that Ian's other hand was covered in come as well, and he realized that Ian had been jerking himself off at the same time as Phil. Phil was impressed.

Anthony approached the couch, still completely naked, and smiled at Ian; a radiant, tender smile. Ian smiled back as Anthony helped him up, kissing him deeply. Phil heard the whispered 'I love you's that they exchanged, and he looked away, blushing.

Dan smiled at Phil from across the room and motioned for him to come over to the bed. Phil willingly obliged, kicking off his jeans and sliding into bed next to Dan in his t-shirt and boxers. Dan kissed him, tiredly but contentedly.

"How was it?" Phil asked, stroking Dan's hair.

"Wonderful," Dan replied. "You're the most amazing boyfriend for letting me do this, you know."

Phil smiled. "I love you, Dan."

"I love you too, Phil."

Ian and Anthony were talking quietly in their own bed, but Phil couldn't make out what they were saying. Exhaustion was pulling him down, and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

-x-

When Phil awoke the next morning, sunlight was streaming through the open curtains. Dan was curled around him, face nuzzled into his collarbone, breath wheezing sleepily in his throat. Phil smiled, kissing the top of his head gently before rolling over.

The bed next to them was empty, the sheets carefully made up.

Phil had been expecting it, but he still felt a tiny pang of disappointment. It was ridiculous, of course – he wasn't even the one who'd participated in the whole one night stand thing, not really – but a part of him had hoped that Ian and Anthony would stick around a little longer. _Oh well._

"Hmm," Dan mumbled sleepily from beside him. Phil stroked his hair gently.

"Morning," he murmured.

Dan yawned. "Did I have sex with Anthony Padilla last night? Or was that just some amazing dream?"

Phil laughed. "It really happened."

"Awesome," Dan murmured, snuggling up against Phil's chest. "Wanna get breakfast?"

"Sure," Phil said softly. Dan didn't seem to be bothered at all by Ian and Anthony's sudden departure, so Phil decided to try to put it out of his mind. He rolled out of bed, pulling on his jeans from the night before, and headed into the bathroom to wash up.

When he returned to the main room, Dan was already waiting by the door.

"Ready to go?" he asked. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, let's go," Phil replied.

Dan slipped on his shoes and headed out the door. Phil was just about to follow him when he noticed a small piece of paper sitting on Ian and Anthony's empty bed. Curious, he picked it up and unfolded it. Inside was a neatly-written note.

_Last night was amazing. We're sorry we ran out on you like that this morning, but we had to be back in Sacramento for a business meeting by noon. We hope you enjoyed last night as much as we did. We never did get around to talking about that collab video... How about you guys come back to L.A. two months from now? We've already got the suite reserved again.  
Love,  
Ian and Anthony_

Phil smiled and tucked the note into his pocket as he followed Dan out of the room.

**~End of part one~**


	6. Chapter 6

"Phil!" Dan called, kicking the door closed behind him as he walked into the flat.

Phil looked up from his laptop. Dan was grinning, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What is it?" Phil asked, curious.

"How would you feel about going to America next weekend?"

Phil wrinkled his brow in confusion. "America? Isn't it a little sudden to start planning a holiday?"

Dan's grin grew wider. "It's not a holiday. It's a business trip."

"Business trip? What are you –" Suddenly he realized what Dan was talking about. "Ian and Anthony?"

Dan nodded excitedly. "Anthony emailed me earlier. They want to meet up again and discuss our collab video."

Phil felt a smile spreading across his face. As much as he'd tried to put the night they'd spent with Ian and Anthony two months ago out of his mind, he found himself thinking about it nearly every day. He'd even kept the note they'd left on the hotel bed; it was folded in an envelope at the back of his sock drawer. He still took it out sometimes, just to convince himself that that night had actually happened. He and Dan rarely talked about it, but it wasn't out of regret; it was like an unspoken agreement that their memories of that night were their own, and sharing them might ruin that.

"Phil?" Dan said, pulling Phil out of his thoughts. "What do you think? Do you want to see them again?"

Phil nodded. "Of course! I'll book the flight!"

Dan grinned. "Awesome! I'll book the hotel room. Anthony sent me the address of the hotel." He paused to smile fondly at Phil. "God, you're the best boyfriend ever."

Phil smiled. "I didn't exactly have a terrible time last time we saw them, you know."

"I saw," Dan replied, smirking. "Excited to see Ian again?"

Phil blushed. "Shut up," he said, grinning.

"You're so cute," Dan said, pulling Phil up out of his chair and winding his arms around his neck. Phil grabbed Dan's hips and pulled him in closer, until the tips of their noses were touching. Dan smiled into the space between them, and Phil leaned in for a soft kiss.

"I love you," he murmured.

Dan smiled. "I love you too, Phil." He cupped the sides of Phil's face gently, pulling him in for another kiss. Phil carefully guided Dan backwards until his back was against the wall, Phil's lips travelling down to Dan's jawline. Dan exhaled heavily, breath hitching as Phil's teeth grazed the skin of his neck.

"Shall we celebrate?" Phil asked, hands falling to unbutton Dan's jeans.

A grin spread across Dan's face, and he grabbed the hem of Phil's shirt, tugging it upwards. "Hell yes."

-x-

Ian collapsed back onto the pillows of the bed, panting heavily. Anthony flopped onto his chest, their lips meeting in a breathless, open-mouthed kiss. When he pulled away, they were both grinning.

"We need to do it like this more often," Ian declared.

Anthony laughed, rolling over to lie next to him. "What, were you getting tired of being top?"

"God, no," Ian replied, snuggling up to him. "But man, you're _good_ at that."

"Hopefully Dan will think so too," Anthony replied, smiling.

Ian looked over at him curiously. "Have you heard back from him and Phil yet?"

Anthony nodded. "They're flying to L.A. on Friday. I meant to tell you earlier, but you kind of... ambushed me." He grinned.

"Perfect," Ian said, grinning back.

Anthony leaned over to kiss him again. "Is it going to be weird seeing them when you don't have some secret evil plan?" he teased.

Ian smirked. "Who says I don't?"

"I knew it!" Anthony exclaimed, nudging Ian's shoulder playfully. "What are you planning this time?"

Ian leaned in to nibble gently at Anthony's earlobe before whispering just a few words.

Anthony's eyes widened. "That's amazing. But do you really think they'll agree to it?"

Ian just grinned. "Only one way to find out."

"You're evil," Anthony murmured, pulling Ian on top of him and kissing him gently.

"And that," Ian said, tugging on Anthony's bottom lip, "is exactly why you love me."


	7. Chapter 7

Ian dragged his suitcase into the hotel room, grinning as he tossed it off to the side and kicked off his shoes. He sat down heavily on the queen-sized bed, laying back against the pillows and stretching luxuriously. It felt amazing just to lie on a bed other than his own, no glowing computer screen beckoning him to edit or write or check his email. He smiled softly to himself, closing his eyes.

Only a few seconds passed before he felt a warm weight on top of him, Anthony crawling up his body and kissing him deeply. Ian melted into the kiss, tongue slipping into Anthony's mouth like he was discovering it again for the first time.

"Aren't you glad we got here a day early this time?" Anthony murmured, pulling away slightly. "We've got the whole night to ourselves."

Ian grinned, grabbing the collar of Anthony's shirt and tugging him forward for another kiss. "I'm very glad," he murmured.

Anthony reached up to flick the light switch above the bed, darkening the bedroom area. The bright city lights outside the open window cast a soft glow over the room, and Ian smiled, brushing a strand of hair away from Anthony's eyes. He looked gorgeous in the soft light.

Their lips met again, softly at first, but Ian pulled Anthony closer by the belt loops, deepening the kiss. Anthony bit softly at his lip before pulling away, mouth travelling down to Ian's neck. He sucked gently at the skin, fingers swiftly undoing the first three buttons of Ian's shirt to expose a more hidden patch of skin. He bit down on the skin directly below Ian's collarbone, and Ian let out a soft moan, head falling back against the pillows. He was hard already; God, he'd needed this vacation so badly.

As Anthony nibbled and licked at Ian's collarbone, his hands moved downward, undoing all the buttons on Ian's shirt. His mouth followed his hands, kissing down Ian's chest, following the thin trail of hair down to his naval. He quickly unbuttoned Ian's jeans, tugging them halfway down his thighs. Ian groaned softly as Anthony licked the tip of his hard cock through his boxers, and he impatiently pulled them down, letting his erection spring free. Anthony laughed softly at his eagerness, wrapping his fingers loosely around Ian's shaft and giving several gentle tugs. Ian moaned approvingly, hips rocking up into Anthony's hand. Anthony smirked, leaning forward and slowly sliding his tongue across the head of Ian's dick. Ian whimpered, fingers tangling in Anthony's hair, urging him on. Anthony was happy to oblige. He gave one last lick before taking Ian's cock into his mouth, sucking hard. Ian whimpered, thrusting up into the warm wetness of Anthony's mouth.

"Oh God, Anthony," he moaned, ecstasy coursing through his body. He couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed a blowjob this much.

They needed to visit L.A. more often.

-x-

Phil's hand clutched aimlessly at the doorknob as his hips bucked involuntarily into Dan's mouth.

"Oh fuck," he moaned softly. "D-Dan... we have to catch the plane..." They were all packed for the trip, and had just been getting ready to leave the flat, when Dan had pushed Phil up against the front door and dropped to his knees. Now their luggage lay forgotten a few metres away as Dan swallowed around Phil's length enthusiastically, ignoring Phil's weak protests.

Phil groaned, giving in and letting his head fall back against the door as Dan swirled his tongue and bobbed his head. Every movement was bringing him closer to the edge; he couldn't help but gasp at every little flick of Dan's tongue.

"I'm close," he moaned, tangling his fingers in Dan's hair. Dan nodded, taking him deeper, and Phil nearly shouted Dan's name as he came.

Dan made eye contact with Phil as he swallowed, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. Pleasant shivers shot up Phil's spine. He helped Dan to his feet, kissing him softly.

"I hope we don't miss the flight," he said, zipping up his jeans and grabbing his suitcase.

Dan grinned, picking up his own bags and hurrying out the door. "I'll drive fast."


End file.
